Hold On Tight
by KiiroIka
Summary: Sasuke follows Sakura's choice and takes her on a date... in the amusement park. True feelings show, and a different bond joins the two.    Oneshot! Please R&R! :D OOC Sasuke, by the way. AU. Enjoy!


Hold On Tight

A **SasuSaku** oneshot.

* * *

><p>This is to make up for everything I failed to do. :( I am sorry.<p>

Enjoy :)

Warning: OOC Sasuke. Very, _very_ OOC. And a little bit of torture :P

I do not own Naruto asdfghjkl :(

* * *

><p>"So, we rode every ride here except the Ferris Wheel, the Extreme Coaster, the Swaying Ship and the Deadly Drop." said the girl with hair the color of cotton candy. She held her tomato pillow, which the raven-haired boy one for her at the shooting game. She tapped her chin, thinking where they should head next.<p>

Sasuke, the black-haired, heartthrob of his school, simply swallowed. Really, of all the places he could take her, he just had to take her to the amusement park for their first date.

_Flashback_

"_S-sakura, will you… Will you go out on a date with me?" The young Uchiha clutched his backpack and rubbed the back of his neck._

"_R-really?" Sakura Haruno, the school's resident bookworm and topnotcher, blushed a deep shade of red. "O-of course I will. I'd love to!"_

_Sasuke sighed for he thought he would reject her, despite the many times his friends teased them on how cute they'd look together, or the time when he saw his name scribbled at the back of her math notebook._

"_Where do you want to go?" He said with newfound confidence._

"_Well, any place will do…" Sakura's face was as red as a tomato—which Sasuke found really cute—as she fumbled with her necktie. "B-but I've always wanted to go to an amusement park for the first date." Then she quickly waved her hand around. "B-but you don't have to! I mean, whatever's okay with you, S-sasuke-kun! I-I—"_

"_Meet me at the park this Friday, around 3 PM, okay?"_

_End_

He mentally slapped himself for choosing to abide by what she wanted… Although, his instinct told him to follow what she likes, so as to capture her heart more.

"Alrighty, let's go to the Ferris Wheel first!" Sakura chirped as she wrapped her long, slender fingers around her long-time crush-turned-lover's wrist. She just couldn't contain her happiness caused by the fact that she and Sasuke are on a date. In an amusement park.

'What a dream come true!' The pinkette beamed.

Sasuke, on the other hand, stiffened. The Ferris Wheel was the worst of them all. It slowly, _slowly_ takes you up, as if it were rubbing in your face the fact that you could not go down, and occasionally stops when you reach the very peak of the circle and leaves you around 194 feet of the ground while whispering into your ear the creaks and squeaks of the capsule you're in because of every little moving you make, as if it was threatening to snap and fall down.

Well, that's how Sasuke saw it.

The Ferris Wheel was a tortue machine.

Yes, you guessed it.

Sasuke's afraid of heights.

The madly-in-love, teenage side of him told him to keep his cool. It told him that this was to make his long-time _secret_-crush-turned-lover happy. They were only dating, so she could dump him anytime.

But the kid inside him twitched and screamed and fretted with all its might, remembering that horrifying day when one of his older, bully cousins forced him to go up the 25 feet diving board and pushed him off back when he was 10.

'That was six years ago…' He said to himself. 'Get a hold of yourself.' Then he thought of Sakura, and where they are now, and where they would be in the future if they where happy together, and he relaxed.

'I can do this.'

Before he knew it, he was on the ride. His face turned deadly, chalky white as his lips formed a thin, straight line.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Sakura said, her eyes glued to the window and obviously not noticing her ghostly date. "This Ferris Wheel's the tallest one in the country… We are gonna be up so, so high, so the view would be great!"

Sasuke's left eye twitched. His temperature dropped. His knuckles paled and his heartbeat raced.

"And, maybe, we'll get lucky, stop at the very top and watch the fireworks!" Sakura went on and on, still not noticing the poor, pale boy.

'Why… the fuck… does this stupid ride… have no fucking seatbelts?' He thought. He realized he had said that out loud when Sakura said that Ferris Wheels have no seatbelts.

"The view… It's so beautiful!" Sakura's eyes gleamed. She loved high places. It makes her feel free. "Look, Sasuke-kun!" Seeing he has not responded at all, she finally peeled her eyes of the glass window. Her eyes grew wide as she put a hand over her mouth.

"S-s-asuke-k-kun!" She gasped. Sasuke's face was ghostly white. He was sweating excessively, even if wasn't that hot at all. His eyes and mouth were shut tight. His fists were balled, turning his knuckles white. His shoulders were stiff and his breathing was heavy. She quickle scooted toward him and placed a hand on his damp forehead. "Oh my God, you're so cold! Wh-what's wrong?"

Sasuke kept his eyes shut. He opened his mouth and his breathing got louder.

"H-heights… So f-fucking high… D-diving board… I'm going to f-f-fucking d-die…" He mumbled. He was trembling. That's when realization hit Sakura.

Sasuke was afraid of heights.

If he wasn't like this, and she was a mean girl, she'd laugh. _The_ Sasuke Uchiha was afraid of heights! But she shook her head and shoved the thought away. She tried to keep calm and think of a way to help Sasuke. No backing down now, they were already 2/6ths through the ride.

"Y-you're afraid of heights…" Sasuke's image scared her. It scared her so much she wanted to cry… But nothing would happen if they both break down inside. She held his seemingly-dead knuckles and massaged them. "You… You should have told me…" Tears threatened to spill. She felt so guilty.

"W-wanted to impress you… Make you h-happy…" He quivered, his eyes still shut. A few tears managed to stain her cheeks.

"A-as long as I'm with you, I'm happy, Sasuke-kun…" She whispered. It's all her fault.

"S-sakura…" He groaned as he pulled her onto his lap, earning a gasp from Sakura. Her legs landed on his sides. His head buried on the crook of her neck. His arms wrapped tightly around her thin body. His breath made her skin tingle.

"S-sasuke-kun!" She breathed. She could not believe the position they were in—thank God she was wearing pants. Her face turned red as pictures flashed in her mind. Her heart beat fast. She started to sweat. An uneasiness grew inside of Sakura's body. She wanted to push him away. She was about to until he lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes…

He was so afraid.

That's when all uneasiness left her body. Right now she just wanted to make him feel better.

"I'm so scared." He said. He said words that were thought never to come out of an Uchiha's mouth. Especially the proudest of them all.

And she realized that she really loved him.

"It's all right, Sasuke-kun…" She cupped his cheeks and rested her forehead on hers. His eyes were filled with fear. She stroked his cheeks with her thumb and he shut his eyes. Fear was still evident on his face.

"I'm right here."

His eyes opened and she looked at him with all the love, care, sincerity and tenderness she could muster. His eyes seemed to soften for a while. His body relaxed a bit. His breathing slowed down. That was all he needed.

Sakura.

He, then, pulled her into an embrace, her head beside his. Sakura hugged him back and hummed words of encouragement. She was so calm. He hugged her tighter and heard her singing a song.

_Don't let go, hold on tight_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_Don't let go, just forget your fright_

_I'll stay with you through the night_

He did not recognize the song—must be one of her compositions—but he liked it. It relaxed him. She sang the same lines over and over again, and he never got tired of hearing them. His fear slowly went away. Fright replaced by Sakura's love. He felt her heartbeat against his chest—it was beating for him. That slow, steady rhythm was for him! He did not want to be selfish. He relaxed. He thought of Sakura—only Sakura. His heart, beat slower, and followed Sakura's heartbeat. The two jived together, creating a unique, soulful melody that matched what Sakura was singing. His heart beat for her, not for his fear, not for him, not for anything or anyone else.

It was all for her.

And he decided that it was about time he opened his eyes.

Slowly, obsidian eyes were revealed to the scenery of the city skyline. The view was definitely breathtaking, in good way. He liked it. The ride stopped and so did the cherry blossom's singing. She raised her head to look at him. He looked back at her lovingly.

"My heart beats for only you, Sakura." He said. "Not this stupid fear, not me, not anything else. It beats for only you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as her pink lips formed a happy smile.

"Arigatou, Sakura." He smiled a real smile, and Sakura was very happy to have witnessed it.

Fireworks painted the deep blue-violet canvass and sent colors to their faces. In whatever light, whatever color, they both looked beautiful in each other's eyes. Sakura hid her emerald orbs beneath her lids as her lips pressed harder. Sasuke knew what she wanted, and it's what he wanted, too. He felt it. Their hearts were talking to one another.

Neither believed in a first-date kiss, but they loved one another. They knew they did. Slowly, he pulled her lips to his. The kiss was clumsy and awkward at first, but both of them adjusted quickly. The two stayed like that for a while, and then Sasuke shyly took Sakura's lower lip into his mouth. She smiled into the kiss and slowly slipped her tongue in, too. It surprised him. Sasuke smiled and responded by innocently rubbing his tongue against hers. Their smiles kept coming back as their lips and tongues danced to the rhythm of their heartbeat, the rhythm of their love. Sakura's arms were around his neck, her hands stroking his scalp. His arms were on her lower back, supporting her and massaging her as well. The two continued to hug and kiss, smile and giggle, while fireworks continued flashing. The kiss was innocent and sweet, with a touch of passion and lots of love. It was pure bliss.

They finally stopped for air and stared lovingly into each other's eyes and smiled. She laid her head on his chest once more, enjoying the steady drum of his heart. He rested his nose on her pink locks and they watched the rest of the fireworks entangled in one another's loving embrace.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun. I love you, so, so much." Sakura smiled.

"I love you too, Sakura. More than you could ever imagine." Sasuke replied. It was Sasuke's turn to sing his song.

_You're my dream come true_

_The one I look forward to_

_And in this night, this beautiful night_

_I'll let you feel all my love for you_

The sky turned dark once again as fireworks display ended, leaving small tails of smoke. The Ferris Wheel started moving again, and they stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's love and presence. 5/6ths of the ride, Sakura entangles themselves from one another. A blush crossed his face when he realized the position they were in a while ago, all because of him. Sakura only giggled and intertwined her fingers with him. She got the almost-forgotten tomato pillow and hugged it.

When they had gotten down and out of the ride, Sasuke stared at it from the bottom. He let out a sigh. He survived staying 194 feet of the ground, all thanks to Sakura. He held her hand tighter and gave her a pack on the cheek.

"Arigatou, Sakura." He whispered once more. She quickly kissed her lips and smiled.

"Now," she grinned, "the Extreme Coaster."

* * *

><p>GAH! Y'know, this was supposed to be a drabble from my drabble collection. But it was so long! And then I said, it's gonna be a drabble and one-shot collection, but I still thought it was too long! So I decided to put this as a separate story. Mehehe :3<p>

I love OOC Sasuke. So cute! X3

BTW, the songs are mine :3 I can't recall the whole song for "Don't Let Go" (I wrote it a very long time ago, and I can't really recall where the lyrics are) and I only wrote "You" on the spot mehehe. As in chorus only. I only made up the title now, too! You can use them, no need for permission. Just mention me in your fic and PM me that you used them, and of course, tell me which fic of yours so I can see 8D

Yeah and I loved the kiss with the fireworks on the Ferris Wheel. I WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO MESH! Nyahaha okay sorry…

Oh, and PM me for some mistakes (grammar, plot, etc.), okay? And questions and stuff. And critical reviews are very much welcome :)

Anyways, Ja Ne!

KiiroIka xoxoxo


End file.
